spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let The Sponge Games Begin Part 1
Part 1 of 2. A girl named Maggie from some unknown place offers SpongeBob and Squidward to challenge each other in a bunch of child-like events to help keep their frienship together. Trivia *This episode and part 2 will be the only episodes where Maggie shows up in. *It happened right after Squidward tried acting like SpongeBob in his dream so it may be a test for him. *It's weird how the episode ends at the 3rd event and it also a little unknown why that even happened. *It's also weird how Squidward thinks he can do better at the end of the second event when stuff like that normally happens around the middle. Transcript *''starts with Squidward going over to SpongeBob's place'' *'Squidward:to SpongeBobI believe that I really got to know you! Can we be good friends? Just keep Patrick away please! *'SpongeBob:'Okay but why keep Patrick away? He is my best friend. *'Squidward:'It's because Patrick never changed! He is still the same dumb dumb he always was! *'SpongeBob:'Well, let's go to see Patrick then. ''and Squidward leave SpongeBob's house and see a girl with blonde hair in a light blue dress *'Maggie:'Hi SpongeBob! I'm "insert girls name here"! I heard you and Squidward want to be friends. *'SpongeBob:'How do you know us? *'Maggie:'I came from cuteness universe but I'm not from earth. *'SpongeBob:'So... You are an alien?!? and is about to tackle Maggie *'Maggie:'I'm not an alien! I look fine. SpongeBob, you are awesome! I got to Bikini Bottom by teleporting. Did you know the people where I live can see your every move? *'SpongeBob:'How??? *'Maggie: '''Spongefan dot ca. it can see everything you do! (spongefan.ca is not a real site) *'Squidward:'Well, why did you come here? *'Maggie:'To challenge you two to kid events so you guys can become better friends! *'Squidward:'I'm trying my best to like SpongeBob! It's pretty hard and he is acting a bit normal but still! I even did everything SpongeBob likes in a dream but I can't do it for real! *'Maggie:'Come on. The event is already set up at jellyfish fields! *'SpongeBob:'I think we should go... ''Squidward, and Maggie go to jellyfish fields. *'Maggie:'See. All the events are set up. I will tell you what you have to do for each. Whoever does the best at the most events wins. *'Squidward:'Wins what? *'Maggie:'Nothing really but I'm sure it will increase your friendship. :) *'SpongeBob:'Squidward, I think we should do it! It will probably be fun! *'Squidward:'Okay but if this makes my friendship with you lower, I quit! *'Maggie:'Okay! The first event is butterfly catching! Just catch as much butterflies as you can within a minute then I will tell you the next event. *'SpongeBob:'Don't you mean jellyfishing? *'Maggie:'Jellyfish have no use for catching in my universe. Butterfly catching is a lot like jellyfishing except with butterflies which are prettier then jellyfish. Also, butterflies don't sting so it's also easier. They are the flying things that are colorful. to a butterfly *'Squidward:'How were you able to get them underwater? *'Maggie:'I went to atlantis in my universe and found a magic wand. It can make me wish for things. Now start! 1 minute! SpongeBob and Squidward nets *'SpongeBob:'A new version of jellyfishing! Okay! running to catch butterflies *'Squidward:'Don't make annoying sounds I dislike! *'SpongeBob:'Oh, sorry Squidward. I'll be quiet.already caught 5 butterflies''This is actually harder then jellyfishing. *'Squidward:'I never went jellyfishing before except in a dream and I can't catch a single butterfly! *'Maggie:'Okay! First event done! SpongeBob wins by 5! Next event is to make a simple flower wreath. Get flowers and some other stuff and try to make a wreath out of flowers. First one done wins event 2. *'SpongeBob:'Okay! ''all over jellyfish fields getting as much flowers with stems as possible *'Squidward:'I should start to! runs looking for flowers with stems but more "fancy" type flowers *'''SpongeBob:with lots of flowers''That's enough flowers. Now for the wreath. ''starts making his wreath as Squidward comes back and also starts his. It skips through to when SpongeBob finishes *'Maggie:'So close Squidward! SpongeBob won again! Squidward, I believe in you! I hope you can beat SpongeBob! But SpongeBob, I believe in you to! It's the first event. Okay. You should start the next event now which is-- *'Squidward:'It was only the second event. If I try, I can surely beat SpongeBob! Relax Maggie. Let's just do the third event as well as the others to see who is better. *'Maggie:'Okay! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts